


The Aquarium Incident

by KingJulienne



Series: Certain Things You Don't Do With Swimmers [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aquarium Shenanigans, Crack Fiction, Gen, Haru and Nagisa should never be allowed to wander off together, Hazuki Nagisa - Freeform, Matsuoka Kou - Freeform, Nanase Haruka - Freeform, Ryuugazaki Rei - Freeform, Shenanigan Shenanigans, Sugar High Shenanigans, Tachibana Makoto - Freeform, Who let me write this, Why am I given a keyboard, old fic, series fic, things we don't do with swimmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJulienne/pseuds/KingJulienne
Summary: The team just wanted to go to the aquarium. Haru and Nagisa turn out to have other plans.





	The Aquarium Incident

There was a reason why the Iwatobi Swim Club wasn’t allowed at the aquarium anymore.

It started off as a simple trip to relieve some steam, to spend some time away from the pool and relax. The five of them—Kou, Nagisa, Makoto, Rei, and Haru—decided it was about that time for some good ol’ team building, and since the aquarium was cheap today, it was ripe for the pickings.

It was a good day to visit; the aquarium had a healthy amount of people to call it business, but there weren’t as many folks about to crowd the area and make it less enjoyable. The weather around the outdoors portion of the place was also quite nice.

They’d wandered into the saltwater fish section of the aquarium, looking up and around at the high glass walls of water that surrounded them. Rei had the brochure and read out the various types of fish that Nagisa pointed out. Makoto chuckled lightly and smiling at the two’s enthusiasm.

About fifteen minutes into the trip, Nagisa suggested they visit the penguins.

“We’ll see them later, Nagisa,” Makoto assured him with a smile. “We got here early so we could see everything we want to see.”  

Nagisa frowned. “But the penguins, Mako-chan!” Nagisa said, his whine not only in his voice but his face.

“Let’s take a vote!” Kou suggested, holding up her finger. After a vote, Nagisa only managed to get Haru to come with him; the promise of mackerel was a honey-sweet siren song to the swimmer’s ears.

How dangerous that was.

Haru let Nagisa buy all the sugar he wanted, mainly because he partook of it, too. A lot of the treats were fish shaped, fish themed, and several even tasted like fish, so Haru was in it to win it for the long run. Bet on it that Nagisa found and purchased a pair of sunglasses, bought another pair in Haru’s color (he had trouble picking between the blue and the purple, which was more like a blurple, but don’t tell him that), and put them on.

How dangerous _that_ was.

The water park show had been in full swing before Haru snuck around back and jumped into the pool—no one seemed to be watching him at the time; a sugar high Haru was not someone to battle with—he swam over to the orca and pushed the show person into the water as Nagisa freed the sharks into the show pool.

Haru crashed the water park show riding the orcas to battle against the sharks. They just wanted to be friends, but Haru wanted conquest.

Security tried to catch them but the two slippery teens dove, dove, dove and disappeared into the tanks below the park, where Haru sassed the octopus.

After rooting for Haru as he swam with the octopus, wrestled with it, and won, Nagisa and Haru got back onto solid ground only to set the walruses loose through the park. They raced the polar bears, all the while being hounded by security. And lastly, when Makoto, Rei, and Kou finally decided that yes, all the shouting and yelling that two teenagers were kicking up hell at the park meant Haru and Nagisa had gotten into things, they found the terrible twosome after they infiltrated the penguin habitat and took the penguins hostage, tying them all together with a rope of gummy worms, demanding a ransom of 10000 strawberry flavored candies and 2000 pounds of mackerel, or the young ones were fluffed first.

It was then, and when several of the employees gathered all the mackerel and candy in the park to spare their precious penguins from their untimely fluffing that Makoto turned on his mother voice, and when that didn’t work, Kou brought out her father voice and dragged the two of them out of the park by the napes of their shirts. Their hour of terror was force-cancelled as Rei received and proceeded to deliver the news that they weren’t allowed at the aquarium anymore. The reasons for that branched out into a series of events that’d occurred within the span of their short visit, not that each reason alone wouldn’t perpetually excuse someone from a public, family-oriented space.

The half of the swim club to blame for their banning proved they two could accomplish a great deal of things you shouldn’t do at an aquarium within the span of an hour.

They regretted nothing.


End file.
